What Just Happened?
by head19
Summary: Characters from AtLA and LoK meet in a strange place and watch their tv shows. Includes "disembodied voice".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA or LoK. Those works of art can only be attributed to the genius' Mike and Bryan. I only own disembodied voice.

The Reunion

"Hi Toph!" Aang exclaimed happily as he opened the door.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, long time no see."

She stepped into Iroh's apartment. Aang smiled, he had become quite familiar with Toph's blind jokes, and thus did not feel the need to inform her that they had met just last week. This time was different though. This time all of Team Avatar was gathering together, along with Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh. It would be a time to remember all that they had done, all the adventures they had been through together, and what better time to do it than on the one year anniversary of their defeat of Fire Lord Ozai?

"Is anyone else here yet?" Toph inquired.

"We're still waiting on Suki and Ty Lee, but everyone else is here," he replied. "They're all this way, come on!"

He led her down the hall to where everyone was waiting. Her arrival was met with much enthusiasm, with the exception being Mai, but she was always like that. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Aang started to stand up, but then Toph slammed a portion of the wall down by the door. She flipped it back up when Suki and Ty Lee walked in. When they came into the room, there was a brilliant flash of blue light, and then, everyone was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA or LoK. Those works of art can only be attributed to the genius' Mike and Bryan. I only own "disembodied voice".

Breaking the Fourth Wall

When they came to, they were sitting in a strange blue room. The characters from LoK were sitting across from them, their mouths wide open. When they got over their initial shock, they ran to their family members who, in their time, are dead. The following minutes ensued in a lot of hugging and sideways looks. Suddenly, a voice from an unknown location spoke. "_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_"

"AHHHH!"

"Hm, a disembodied voice… Why is my life so boring?"

"_I'm not a disembodied voice! I just prefer to remain a mystery. So go ahead and call me that anyway._"

"Why are we surrounded by dead people?" Bolin whispered to Mako.

He shrugged.

"_That sounded really morbid Bolin."_

"How do you know my name?"

"_Right, you guys are probably really confused about, as Bolin so eloquently put it, why you are surrounded by dead people, why there are strange people hugging you, and how I know your names. Well, I'll tell you. IT'S TIME TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" _

"The Fourth Wall?" inquired Iroh. "But that's only in fictional works! Do you mean to say that we-"

"_Are fictional? Yes. Yes I do. See, your whole __world __isn't even real. I'm the only real one here. Where I come from, __no one __can bend. And for you guys, I'm from the future. And in the future we have things called TVs, where you watch TV shows and movies. A movie is like a play on a screen, and a TV show is basically a bunch of different episodes, which are like mini movies. That's the best I can explain it. You guys are from two different TV shows, but Legend of Korra is a sequel to Avatar: the Last Airbender. I've brought you to this room to watch your TV shows, and since this is a magical room, I can bring people back from the dead. Therefore-_"

*pop* *pop* *pop* "Gyatso!" "Mom!" "Yue!"

"_I thought you guys would like that. I already explained the whole thing to them. But I can only keep them alive in this place. Sorry about that, I would've done more if I could. And by the way, I'm gonna make Toph see. Be prepared to explain all this sight stuff to her. Don't worry Toph, you'll still see with your feet. And here's the TV, with the shows. Enjoy!"_

"Ahh!"

Everyone turned around to see what was wrong. They found Toph, spinning around in circles, bewildered. "Wow. What's that weird quality everything has? Is that what you guys call color? Wow!"

"This is gonna take some getting used to" Aang whispered to Sokka. 


	3. READ! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

To my faithful favoriters/followers: You'll probably hate me for this but… I'm putting this on hiatus until the last season of LoK comes out. I decided this because I realized that there will be some things I can reference from LoK, and I'll know how the characters will relate to each other more. I'm also moving the time period of the LoK characters to one year after whatever happens at the end of the last season, so you can have maximum enjoyment. I know it's hard, but this way will be much better. I'm also really busy, what with being in my school musical, environmental club, Science Olympiad, show choir, choir, piano, dance, and the oh-so-wonderful joy of 8th grade homework load. My terrible ADHD doesn't help much either. It kills me to do this, but I decided it was for the best. When I started writing this, I just thought of it as a fun little cliché fanfic, but it turns out these are a lot less common in the Avatar fandom than in the Harry Potter fandom. I never expected so many favoriters, followers and positive reviews after only two chapters. Thank you so much for your support, bye for now!

~head19


End file.
